


For The First Time

by fell_in_love_didnt_you



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, baz pitch - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, after book, carry on, fits in canon, lil fluff, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_in_love_didnt_you/pseuds/fell_in_love_didnt_you
Summary: “That hurts,” Simon whispered, and Baz could hardly hear it over his labored breathing.“Sorry.” Baz stopped. It took a lot of willpower to do so, and he rested his head against Simon’s shoulder. A sweaty hand came up and ran unsteadily through the thick strands of Baz’s hair, and Baz pressed a chaste kiss to Simon’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he repeated.





	For The First Time

“That hurts,” Simon whispered, and Baz could hardly hear it over his labored breathing.

“Sorry.” Baz stopped. It took a lot of willpower to do so, and he rested his head against Simon’s shoulder. A sweaty hand came up and ran unsteadily through the thick strands of Baz’s hair, and Baz pressed a chaste kiss to Simon’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he repeated.

Baz could hear the blood soaring through Simon’s neck and his pulse beating against his bones, and he felt his fangs drop ever-so-slightly. Baz’s arms were shaking with his weight, and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep himself propped above the golden boy beneath him. The heady feeling of even having Simon Snow in his bed was making Baz sway, and he felt like if he pinched himself, this fantasy would be shattered, and he’d wake up back in the dorm across from Simon. 

But no. Simon’s hands (both the one thrumming through Baz’s hair and the other gripped onto his biceps) felt too real and strong to be fake. The cartoonish wings beneath Simon and the devil’s tail wrapping around Baz’s legs just reaffirmed that this is more than a fantasy. 

Honestly, of all the ways Baz had envisioned bedding Simon Snow, this was not one of them. To be fair, Baz had also never imagined teaming up with Bunce, running into the White Chapel to save the love of his life, and having said love of his decide to come back to the getaway house Baz’s family had sent him to after the magical hole appeared. He’d never imagined Simon Snow clinging onto his arm the entire car ride to the beachside mansion or the upset look in his eyes when Baz suggested they sleep separately. 

Baz never allowed himself to look past his fantasies as just that: fantasies. Even after (finally) being kissed, after (finally) being able to look at Simon without feeling guilt, and after (finally) sleeping beside the person he’d most wanted to touch since he was fifteen, Baz had never looked past those incidents to see a possible future. In his mind, there was no way this would go beyond a fling for Simon. He logically figured that Simon would mess around with him to fill a little void that had opened after his breakup with Agatha and then go straight back to her. 

Now though…Agatha looked like she didn’t have any interest in Simon, and Simon looked like he had much interest in Baz. Seeing him like this…beneath him, flushed, still looking up at Baz like he was the only thing in the room (and not capable of murder) made Baz internally high-five his fifteen-year-old self. Every embarrassing hard-on from seeing Simon exit the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and every long night of wanting to crawl between sheets that weren’t his were finally being erased and replaced with the real thing. Real skin-to-skin contact, sharp intakes of breath, and paused moments to just revel in the fact that they were alive. Both of them. Baz had never conceived that ending. 

Baz had never imagined learning Simon Snow was the little spoon or that he preferred the sheets thrown off or that he didn’t like sleeping with anything on; he’d done it for seven years to make Baz comfortable. That made Baz feel a little bad because he’d never evaded doing something to not annoy Simon. He’d chomped down on salt and vinegar crisps despite the horrid smell, continued to overload when it came to fancy soaps so the room stank of bergamot, and constantly fought with Simon over keeping the windows open. 

But now…now Simon was looking up at Baz from beneath his lashes and holding onto the pale arms of a vampire while they… The thought was enough to overwhelm Baz, and he couldn’t admit to himself that this was real. It had taken incredible strength to restrain his inhumane reflexes and strength when kissing Simon into the mattress earlier. He’d held back at sinking his teeth into the meat of Simon’s shoulder as they rolled around on the plush duvet. He wanted this so bad his body was willing to betray every instinct he’d tried to ingrain in it since his Turning. 

Baz wouldn’t lie that he had a fucked-up fantasy of biting Simon’s neck bloody and getting to experience that pure euphoria. He wouldn’t lie about wanting to piledrive Simon so hard that they both felt it for weeks afterwards. It wasn’t even some sick revenge he wanted to enact; Baz couldn’t control how he acted when it came to Simon. 

“Should we stop?” Baz asked, his voice shaking even though he tried to hide it. He really didn’t want to stop, but Baz would never force Simon to have sex with him in any circumstance. Baz ran his hand over the few curls that had matted to Simon’s forehead due to sweat. At least this was affecting the Chosen One as much as it was affecting him. “We can stop, Simon.” 

Simon smiled beneath him, a real smile that showed little bits of his molars and wrinkled his rosy cheeks. If the hard-on pressing against Baz’s thigh was speaking for Simon, Baz would have been halfway to heaven because of how hard he’d have fucked Simon. At the thought, Baz involuntarily moved further into Simon, and Baz apologized again as Simon hissed beneath him. 

“Maybe not stop,” Simon suggested through gritted teeth. “Just…we should switch positions or something,” he added, pushing on Baz’s arm as an indicator to pull out. Baz gave a small whimper at the loss, and Simon grasped him by the back of the neck and gave him a heart-stopping kiss. “Lay down beside me,” he whispered after pulling away. 

Baz did as he said, and he was a little saddened at not being able to see Simon’s face completely. However, it did give him a perfect line of sight to the mole he’d obsessed over since he was fifteen. Baz thought, “What the hell?” and leaned it to place a lingering kiss to the spot that led to him leaving a hearty bruise on the side of Simon’s neck. Simon sighed and placed his hand firmly on Baz’s thigh, and Baz nearly keeled over when he realized Simon was jerking himself to Baz’s touch. He pulled away from Simon’s neck as he felt his fangs drop more.

“Fuck,” Baz said under his breath, and Simon chuckled. 

“Can we try again?” Simon asked, and he looked over his shoulder at Baz, who was losing his mind again. Baz could only nod as he gripped himself at the base and began to press inside Simon, who still hissed at the intrusion. Baz wouldn’t consider himself big by any standards, but he was slightly above average. His prick was a little longer than Simon, though he definitely thought Simon’s was more aesthetically pleasing. 

Baz stopped at a few intervals, making sure Simon was fine before continuing. The small thrusts he had to make to breach Simon made both of them let out little punches of air. Finally, he was buried to the hilt, and the overwhelming tightness and warmth almost made him end this whole thing prematurely. Baz had never had sex before. There was no one but Simon he’d ever wanted to do this with. At sixteen, when Baz realized this crush would most likely go nowhere, he’d settled for probably never having sex. Even without experiencing it, Baz knew Simon Snow would be the best lay in the world, and that combined with his undeniable feelings crushed thoughts of any others. 

Baz’s hand gripped Simon’s waist to keep him grounded, and he realized that the loud noise he was hearing was his breathing against Simon’s back. Baz propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Simon, whose eyes were closed as he presumably got used to the sensation. Baz highly doubted Simon had ever done something remotely close to this, whether it be by himself or with Agatha. Definitely not with Agatha. 

Baz leaned down and kissed Simon’s temple as a bead of sweat rolled down. “Love, should I move?” Simon’s hand moved from Baz’s thigh to the hand that held his waist. He nodded with his eyes closed and brought Baz’s hand up to his chest. Baz could now feel the pounding in Simon’s heart. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

Simon let out a breath of a laugh and replied, “I have a prick in my arse, Baz. It’s not exactly known territory to me.” When Baz didn’t respond, Simon added, “I like it when you call me love.” 

Baz smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss to Simon’s cheek. Finally, he pulled out just slightly and sank back in. Merlin and Morgana, Baz thought. If he died right now, he’d be the happiest man alive. A whimper escaped Simon’s mouth, and he finally opened his blue eyes and looked up at Baz. 

“Feels good?” Baz thrusted again, this time pulling out just a bit more and sinking in a bit faster. Simon bit at the pillow beneath him and let out one of those little moans he’d made earlier as Baz had sucked him off. Of all things Baz expected from Simon in bed, quietness was not one of them. For the loudest chewer, walker, and talker on earth, the silence was slightly welcome, though it only made Baz doubt his movements and if he was pleasing his boyfriend. 

“Real good,” Simon replied, clinging onto Baz’s hand like a lifeline. “More?” The question made Baz’s heart squeeze a little tighter. To ask for something so simple and so nicely with so much doubt…Baz would give him the world if Simon asked like that. 

So they settled into a comfortable rhythm. Baz kissed Simon’s shoulders, neck, and every mole he could reach while Simon let out little noises of affirmation. At one particular thrust, Simon gasped loudly and nearly cut off circulation from all of Baz’s fingers. Baz angled himself there, and hearing Simon cry out every so slightly for more pushed Baz towards and inevitable burnout faster than he wanted. 

Not even ten minutes after first entering Simon, Baz groaned out, “Love, I’m gonna…I can’t keep going much longer.” Simon made a confusing noise, and Baz asked, “Are you close?” 

Simon locked eyes with Baz and squeezed his hand, though this time out of love and not arousal. “I…no,” he replied. That little smile crept back onto his face, and Baz couldn’t help but blush. Simon Snow was no sacred virgin, but the fact that he wasn’t close made Baz self-conscious. 

“I really can’t keep going,” he confessed, still thrusting into Simon, though now more forceful and with intent. Gods damnit, he wanted Simon to feel just as good as he did right now. Baz was on autopilot as he gave his last few thrusts into Simon, letting his head drop to Simon’s (albeit bony) shoulder. Baz bit down against the tanned skin there, and he immediately let go when he felt a few drops of blood spill. Merlin, that was enough to make him want to go again as he emptied into the condom. 

Baz pulled out after calming down and whimpered at the loss of Simon around him. They could not be more physically close than they had just been. 

Baz shuffled over to the foot of the bed, tied the condom and threw it off somewhere in the room, and turned to Simon, who was still standing at attention between the legs. The sight made Baz actually thirst for blood, and he willed his fangs back up as he put his hands under Simon’s thighs and roughly pulled him to the edge of the bed. 

He hadn’t been close a minute ago, but Baz knew Simon had been rubbing it out as he came down from his own high. Without much thought or even a little foreplay, Baz swallowed nearly all of Simon’s prick until he could feel it in the back of his throat. Having Simon inside of him was a feeling that both made Baz want to gag and also salivate at the same time. It was really fucking strange. 

Simon gripped locks of Baz’s hair roughly and whined as Baz roughly bobbed his head up and down along Simon’s shaft, stopping to lick at the head and slit. The icing on top of this sex-filled cake was Baz pushing two of his fingers into Simon’s already loose hole and rubbing up against his spot without mercy. It took no time at all for Simon to be letting out choked-off gasps and sobs into the room. 

Baz overestimated the capacity of his mouth, however, and about a fourth of Simon’s release ended up spilling out onto his chin. While he loved sucking Simon off until his toes curled in an almost painful way, he’d never enjoy the briny taste that was dumped into his mouth. He’d sucked off Simon about four times now, and each time, there was little to no warning on a release coming. 

Baz swallowed and wiped remnants on his chin off with the back of his hand. “No warning, Snow? Even for you, that’s cruel.” His voice was rough and almost gone from the fucking it had gotten courtesy of the golden boy, and Simon laughed. 

“Are we back to Snow?” he asked. “I liked love, and I heard you moan Simon more than once back there.” Baz crawled up to the pillows where Simon had placed himself and snuggled against the warm, tanned back he’d become so familiar with in this last week.

“You’ll always be Snow,” Baz yawned. 

“Unless you change that,” Simon replied, scooting back against Baz’s front and sighing. 

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.” Baz was seriously delirious and suddenly insanely tired, but he swore he heard one more word as he drifted off to sleep. 

“When.”


End file.
